Un secret peut en cacher un autre
by Alodis
Summary: Une enveloppe tamponnée "Confidentiel" bouscule à jamais leur vie...pas forcément pour le meilleur...


Alors certains connaissent déjà peut-être cette fic sous "Confidentiel", mais, j'ai décidé de la modifier. Trop de fluff et pas assez de angst à mon avis. Voilà pourquoi, le début est le même, mais tout change à la fin de ce premier chapitre...

Les persos ainsi que les décors etc, appartiennent à ABC et à Adam & Eddy.  
Je ne fais qu'emprunter et promis, je les rends à la fin ;)

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 : LIFE IS A GIFT...**_

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il passa la porte et que le froid de la ville vint le frapper en plein visage. Les premières semaines dans la ville avaient été difficiles, c'était un nouveau monde et un nouveau mode de vie. Ici personne ne volait aux riches, personne n'avait besoin de chasser pour se nourrir et les habitants s'éclairaient avec ce qu'ils appelaient électricité et se déplaçaient dans la ville avec ces objets de fer nommés voitures. Roland avait tout de suite aimé ce monde malgré son incompréhension. La nourriture y était meilleure et on s'y amusait comme jamais. Le petit garçon avait posé tout un tas de question au jeune Henry et ce dernier avait été plus que ravi de le lui faire découvrir. De les voir s'entendre si bien avaient fait sourire leurs parents….tout leurs parents…

Désormais, cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient à Storybrooke avec Emma et le reste de sa famille. Il avait du apprendre énormément de choses, comme le fonctionnement d'une machine à café ou même d'une douche. Tous ces gestes faisaient parti de son quotidien maintenant. Robin devait avouer que ce monde était plus pratique que la Forêt Enchantée et puis, tout le monde se trouvait là. Tous les habitants se croisaient à longueur de journée et conversaient les uns avec les autres. La ville restait animée à chaque instant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue vide. Sous ce temps pluvieux et froid, ce n'était pas étonnant de ne voir personne. Il ouvrit la boite aux lettres et se saisit du courrier puis referma. Il repartit vers sa maison blanche d'un pas rapide. Enfin, sa maison, pas exactement…disons plutôt la maison de sa fiancée. Mais le fait était qu'il considérait cette maison comme la leur. La chaleur lorsqu'il rentra le réchauffa et il prit la direction de la cuisine, courrier en main. Une lettre de l'école de Roland, une grande enveloppe kraft adressée à Regina et de la pub. Il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa le courrier sur le comptoir et allait partir s'installer dans le canapé quand quelque chose attira son attention. L'enveloppe adressée à sa fiancée portait le tampon de l'hôpital et un autre tampon rouge « confidentiel ». Robin tenta de chasser l'inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui. Regina n'avait pas mentionné être malade…Si elle l'était, il s'en serait aperçu…sauf si c'était une maladie qu'on ne pouvait voir, comme des maladies graves mortelles… Certaines choses de ce monde lui échappaient encore mais il savait que des personnes pouvaient être bien à l'extérieur et être très malade à l'intérieur. Il se livrait un vrai conflit avec lui-même. Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne lui donnait pas le droit d'ouvrir son courrier. Tiraillé entre la certitude qu'elle lui aurait dit si quelque chose n'allait pas et le fait que peut-être, c'était grave et qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à réaliser, Robin prit une profonde inspiration.

Leur couple ne s'était pas construit en un trois jours et il a fallu travailler sur la confiance et l'honnêteté, sans parler de leurs longues conversations sur l'utilisation de la magie dans leur quotidien. L'archer se rappelait au combien, la jeune femme avait du lutté contre son addiction à la magie au début de leur relation. Regina avait du lutté contre elle-même à maintes reprises. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle n'acquerrait jamais son amour avec la magie, jamais et cet argument la poussait à faire les bons choix. Finalement avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à s'en passer.

Elle avait pleinement confiance en lui. Qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur avait été la plus grande preuve de ce fait. Lui seul avait droit à ce petit sourire en coin malicieux qu'elle lançait quand elle se sentait d'humeur taquine. Lui seul était témoin du réconfort qu'elle venait trouver dans ses bras après une épuisante journée. Lui seul contemplait son visage serein lorsqu'elle venait se blottir contre lui la nuit.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas trahir cette confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. L'étrange sentiment de mystère qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait vu le tampon ne le poussait qu'à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Ce qu'il fit. Si Regina avait quelque chose de grave, il méritait de savoir. Son geste partait d'une bonne intention mélangée à une grande inquiétude. Ce qu'il en sortit le laissa profondément confus…

Le maire expira un bon coup alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture, son sac sur le bras. Cette réunion s'était éternisée plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle sortit ses clés, pensant que personne n'était rentré et finalement sourit en constatant que quelqu'un était là. Elle poussa la porte et frissonna quand le chaud de sa maison et le froid de l'extérieur se rencontrèrent. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Elle se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine pour un café chaud. Toute l'irritation qui l'habitait disparut en le voyant, dos à elle, ignorant de sa présence. Son sourire s'agrandit et sans un bruit vint l'enlacer doucement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et reposant sa tête contre son dos. Il sursauta légèrement et se détendit en la sentant contre lui.

« Hey… », fit-il doucement en posant ses mains sur les siennes. « Ça va ? »

« La réunion a durée plus longtemps que prévu c'est tout.. » murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Il sentait dans sa voix qu'elle était épuisée et se retourna pour lui faire face. Robin put constater les traits tirés sur son visage et la fatigue dans ses yeux, néanmoins, elle lui offrait un sourire content. Souriant à son tour, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Regina ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne avant de répondre à son baiser. À bout de souffle, elle se recula et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis que ses mains trouvaient naturellement leur place autour de sa taille. Les regards se lièrent et le silence tomba autour d'eux. La jeune femme trouva dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon tout le soutien et l'amour dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois rapidement puis se détacha de lui pour se faire un café. Elle sortit une tasse du placard et quand elle se retourna, vit l'enveloppe ouverte et son contenu sur le comptoir. Elle déglutit.

« Pourquoi as-tu ouvert mon courrier ? », s'enquit-elle, en levant un sourcil, tout en tachant de rester calme.

« Je pensais que c'était important et grave. Je n'aurais pas du et je m'en excuse. » fit-il sincère, en guettant sa réaction. « Mais j'étais inquiet Regina. Tu reçois une lettre de l'hôpital marquée « confidentiel », comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'ouvrir Robin », protesta la brune qui posa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

La situation venait de lui échapper, elle jura intérieurement. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer de cette façon.

« Sincèrement… » , reprit l'archer en prenant le contenu de l'enveloppe dans sa main, « je ne sais même pas ce que je regarde. »

Elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Tout se jouait maintenant désormais. Nerveuse, elle lâcha son emprise sur sa tasse et fit le tour jusqu'à lui.

« Tu vois cette tâche blanche ? », dit-elle en pointant sur le document qu'il tenait.

« Hmm… » , acquiesça son homme, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Regina, dis-moi simplement…si tu es malade, je veux savoir ! »

« Je ne suis pas malade… »

Elle expira lentement et se lança.

« Cette tâche…c'est notre bébé… », déclara-t-elle dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers les siens.

« Notre… », commença-t-il à dire pour s'arrêter brusquement.

Soudainement l'archer se figea. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer firent doucement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau…jusqu'à la réalisation complète des informations. Il cligna plusieurs fois, le regard fixé sur l'échographie.

« Tu as bien dit bébé ? », murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme.

« Oui.. » , répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Regina guettait sa réaction, scrutait le moindre coin de son visage pour déchiffrer ses émotions. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait défaillir. Le silence dura et dura encore. Il sembla éternellement long pour la brune qui commençait intérieurement à paniquer légèrement.

« Caches ta joie surtout ! », crut-elle bon de lui dire sur un ton cassant.

Blessée de son manque de réaction, elle brisa le lien de leurs regards et sortit à grands pas de la cuisine. Elle s'était préparée à de la joie évidemment, peut-être aussi de la confusion et de la peur mais surement pas à rien, à ce vide réactionnel dont il avait fait preuve. Elle grimpa deux à deux les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à leur chambre, s'y engouffra et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le coin du lit, finalement abattue par tout ce qui s'était produit dans cette maudite journée. Elle retira ses talons hauts et expira lentement. Elle se sentait flancher. Trop de choses n'allaient pas en ce moment et ce qui venait de se passer était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Sentant le sanglot qui lui brulait la gorge venir, elle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche pour le taire. Toutefois, elle lâcha prise et craqua. Son corps était secoué de spasmes tandis que les larmes salées coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne vienne les chasser.

Robin n'avait pas eu le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans leur chambre. Quel idiot ! Sa fiancée lui annonçait la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles et lui ne réagissait pas ! Mais quel imbécile ! A la surprise et enfin la joie d'une telle nouvelle se mêlait une crainte grandissante. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet, jamais. Cette situation les mettaient au pied du mur tout les deux. Un enfant de leur amour n'était qu'un cadeau, du moins, c'était la vision qu'il en avait. Pour Regina, les choses pouvaient être totalement différentes. Bien sûr, l'arrivée d'un enfant auquel ils avaient donné vie, le comblerait de bonheur. Pourtant, Robin savait que même, s'il en était le père, la décision finale revenait à la jeune femme. Il ne la forcerait jamais à avoir un bébé qu'elle ne voulait pas. Si elle jugeait leur vie déjà assez remplie, si elle ne se sentait pas la force de vivre cela alors il la soutiendrait. Il la soutiendrait quoi qu'elle décide.

Conscient qu'il avait fait un faux pas et décidé à savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, quel était son choix, il grimpa les marches menant à l'étage. Une longue conversation s'imposait. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant d'expirer un bon coup. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, le courage ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Sans même tourner la poignée, il savait qu'elle avait verrouillé la porte.

« Regina » , appela-t-il doucement. « Mon amour je t'en prie, ouvre la porte… »

Il n'entendait aucun bruit venant de la pièce. Aucune réponse de sa part. Dieu qu'il se fustigeait pour la déception qu'il lui avait infligée.

« Mon amour pardonne-moi » continua-t-il, « j'aurais dû réagir…j'aurais dû dire quelque chose. Je sais que tu espérais une réaction de ma part et à la place, je n'ai été qu'un idiot. J'étais trop surpris pour réagir… Mais ça…ce que tu m'as dit…c'est une magnifique nouvelle…et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens parce que je ne peux pas en être heureux si tu ne l'es pas. On ne peut pas en discuter au travers de la porte, ouvre-moi s'il te plait… »

De l'autre coté, la reine n'avait pas bougé. Les larmes avaient cessées de tomber alors qu'elle écoutait son homme s'expliquer. Il avait raison, ils devaient en parler. Elle regrettait que la situation fut été très loin de celle qu'elle avait souhaité pour le lui annoncer. Elle essuya du revers de sa main les traces des larmes sur ses joues et se leva vers la porte. Robin fut soulagé d'entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il attendit quelque secondes avant de la pousser. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit assise sur le lit, clairement déprimée. Il nota aussi ses yeux rouges et comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle regardait dans le vide, évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux.

Le cœur serré d'être la raison de ses larmes, il s'assit doucement à coté d'elle. Cette conversation s'avérait délicate.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« J'en sais rien…Tout ce qui se passe ici est compliqué….mais ça...Je me sens perdue », dévoila-t-elle. « Je devrais être heureuse… »

« Et tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Je ne ressens rien Robin » déplora la jeune femme en osant un regard vers lui.

« Tu ne ressens rien parce que tu n'as peut-être pas encore très bien réalisé ce qu'il est entrain de se passer… », suggéra son compagnon, sans jugement.

« Mais je sais que je suis enceinte… »

« Le savoir et l'accepter sont deux choses différentes… »

Elle était partie dans sa contemplation du vide, clairement dans ses doutes. Elle savait qu'un début de vie grandissait un peu plus chaque minute en elle pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Quelque chose la bloquait. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle faisait barrage face à l'information. Comme un rejet d'une chose trop grande à s'admettre à soi-même. Tendrement, avec un doigt sous son menton, il lui tourna le visage vers le sien et plongea dans ses yeux bruns.

« Tu n'as pas à choisir maintenant Regina…Laisse-toi du temps. Quoi que tu décides, je serai là, saches-le. Je ne peux pas te forcer à choisir dans un sens ou dans l'autre. »

« Tu dois bien avoir un avis sur la question », objecta la brune.

« Je refuse de t'influencer. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un choix que tu regretteras et qui te rendra malheureuse. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin », dit-il en embrassant son front.

Soulagée d'avoir son soutien qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle vint se blottir contre son épaule et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il caressa d'un geste apaisant son dos.

« J'ai six semaines pour faire un choix alors… »

« Pourquoi six semaines ? »

Regina se maudit intérieurement, les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle savait qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes les lois de ce monde, encore moins dans ce domaine. Elle jura entre ses dents. Il lui fallait une réponse maintenant.

« Je suis à six semaines. J'ai jusqu'à douze pour avorter… si je le souhaite », ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Après ça, ça sera trop tard et je n'aurais plus le choix. »

« D'accord… »

Puis il la laissa seule, elle souhaitait du temps pour elle et de toute façon, elle était exténuée et avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour remettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Lorsqu'Henry et Roland rentrèrent des cours, ils s'étonnèrent de son absence mais Robin les défendit d'aller la déranger. Ils convinrent de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Cela devait rester entre eux pour le moment. Tant que Regina n'avait pas pris une décision sur la situation, il n'avait nul besoin de créer de fausse joie.

Durant les quatre semaines qui passèrent, Robin sentit qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Petit à petit mais assez pour savoir qu'il était entrain de la perdre. Qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même un peu plus jour après jour. Même Henry et Roland avaient remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en la jeune femme. Elle ne souriait plus ou quand elle le faisait, cela sonnait étrangement faux. La flamme qui d'ordinaire brulait dans ses yeux s'éteignait doucement. Plus il tentait de lui parler, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui et lui confie son mal-être, plus elle le repoussait. Ce qui avait résulté en disputes et en larmes. L'archer se sentait dépassé. La situation se compliquait de jour en jour. Regina était devenue distante et froide avec lui. Elle refusait les gestes d'affection qu'elle aimait auparavant. Comme si elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec lui. Et cela faisait terriblement mal. Il la perdait et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la même pièce que lui, elle prétextait quelque chose pour fuir, pour le fuir.

Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue pourtant lui avait bien décelé les changements de son corps survenus à cause de son état. Son visage devenait plus rond, sa poitrine grossissait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Son miroir désormais lui reflétait une image d'elle qu'elle détestait. Quand elle était seule, elle s'autorisait à lâcher le masque d'indifférence qui avait pris place sur son visage. Regina était terrifiée et terriblement perdue, les sentiments qui la bousculaient avant ne paraissaient qu'être un lointain souvenir. Que devenait-elle ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Lorsqu'elle revint au manoir, ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de ses doutes. Elle remarquait bien la peine sur les traits de son compagnon quand elle se dégageait du réconfort qu'il cherchait à lui offrir. Le blesser était loin de ce qu'elle souhaitait mais le blocage qu'elle ressentait, l'empêchait d'accepter toute forme d'affection. La culpabilité s'empara d'elle alors que débarrassée de son manteau, de son écharpe et de son sac, elle trouva le courage d'aller à la cuisine où Robin s'avéra être. Elle passa à coté de lui sans un mot et entreprit de se faire une tasse de café.

Son homme, assis à la table, la suivait des yeux, voulut dire quelque chose toutefois se retint et finalement replongea le nez dans sa lecture. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec elle aujourd'hui et l'ambiance avait l'air déjà assez glaciale. Il n'eut que le bruit des placards qu'elle ouvrait qui vinrent combler le pesant silence. Elle ressentit une soudaine douleur au ventre, ses jointures devinrent blanches alors qu'elle tenait le bord du comptoir, puis disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Regina expira lentement et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Robin fronça les sourcils en l'entendant s'arrêter et releva la tête au moment où elle reprenait ce qu'elle faisait. Il eut un soupir las et se concentra à nouveau sur le magazine de chasse que Jean lui avait prêté. Il distingua qu'elle bougeait à nouveau pour prendre une cuillère et nota quelque chose d'étrange au sol.

« Regina ? », l'interpella-t-il, alarmé en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle. « Regina ! »

« Quoi ?! » répliqua la brune toujours dos à lui, contrariée.

« Tu perds du sang ! »

Les mots la frappèrent de plein fouet et tremblante, elle lâcha sa tasse pour baisser les yeux.

« Quoi ? », souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle se rendait compte petit à petit du sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes.

Puis elle réalisa alors ce qu'il se passait. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, le sang qu'elle perdait…tout s'emboita dans une logique déchirante…Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et le verdict tomba, froid, comme un couperet…

« Je perds le bébé… », fit la jeune femme dans un murmure à peine audible, prononçant ce que l'ancien voleur se refusait de croire.


End file.
